Gracie Lou
by I am a Llama
Summary: The night after the blowing up of the Statue of Liberty.... and the night after the KISS! VERY smutty one-shot!


Hyelo.... My first smutty story lol. please R&R to tell me what you think!!!

:)

_Chez_

* * *

Gracie Hart woke up as the early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains. She blinked lazily and then looked down at the strong, brown arm holding her. She smiled and turned her head to stare at the man lying next to her.

Said man winked and squinted at her through drooping eyelids.

"Morning Hart." He said softly, nuzzling her ear. She giggled and lay back down again, closing her eyes. The events of the day before were still going through her head and she didn't feel like getting up yet. Suddenly, she remembered something and tilted her head slightly to look at him better.

"You called me Gracie." she murmured, snuggling closer to him. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer. "What?" he said.

"You called me Gracie. Before I threw the crown." She rolled over so she was facing him, smiling softly. She kissed him gently, "You've never called me Gracie before."

"Yeah well, things change Gracie Lou; I would _never_ sleep with someone named _Hart_."

"HEY!" she punched him softly in the arm, a cute little pout on her face. He smirked at her, loving the way she looked when she got pissed.

"C'mere." He grunted, and pulled her towards him, ignoring her protests and kissed her firmly on the lips. She melted into him, and he felt her smile against his mouth. When she pulled away, he whimpered in protest, and she smirked back at him. She sat up, tossing her hair, and the blanket that had been covering her fell away, leaving her completely naked, waist up.

He stared up at her, his eyes widening. He could feel himself hardening already. She rolled her eyes and lay on her stomach and resting her chin on her hands, so her face was just above his.

"Oh, come on Eric," she said, rolling her eyes again, "you've seen everything already." He responded by grabbing her head and pulling her down, kissing her fiercely. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and her hands into his hair. His were on her back and slowly creeping forward towards her breasts. He came away, and started kissing along her jaw line towards her ear, nibbling on it and darting his tongue out to lick and nip the spot behind it.

"Yes," he said, kissing her for emphasis, "but you," kiss, "are" kiss "SO, SO" kiss kiss "_beautiful_." He kissed her again, and then started making his way down her neck, biting and kissing and nibbling and licking his way to her collarbone. He traced his tongue along it, making her moan and gasp his name. His hands were on her breasts, and his mouth soon replaced one of them.

She moaned underneath him, as his tongue flicked out and swirled around her pebbled nipple, the rest of his mouth pulling at her breast, sucking it. His teeth closed around her tit, and she gasped his name.

"_Jesus_, Eric! That is so, SO _good_!" He grinned, stopped and looked up at her, her breast still in his mouth. She was leaning on her elbows, her head thrown back and her hair splayed across the pillows. She looked up, panting heavily and let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of him.

"Yeah, great. Stop now." He chuckled and leaned down to start on the next one when someone thumped loudly on the door. They both jumped, and Gracie dived under the sheets.

"Hey! Matthews! Open up!" Klonski's voice came floating through the wood.

"Yeah, hold on, just give me a second." He yelled, untangling himself from the sheets and grabbing his boxers. He hopped over to the door while putting them on, and was about to open it when Gracie poked her head out and hissed his name. He spun around, "_What?_"

She pointed to his crotch, and he looked down.

"Oh. Shit."

"Hey man! Hurry up! We haven't got all day and you need to be down in thirty minutes!"

"Yeah, coming, sorry!" he opened the door, and angled himself behind it to hide his hard-on.

"What?" He snapped.

"Hey nothing man, McDonald wants us down in half an hour an' he wants you to give this to Hart when you see her." He handed over her badge and gun, and then said, "She was _amazing_ yesterday, don't you think?"

Eric nodded, smiling. _Jesus, Gracie doesn't need _another_ ego boost,_ he thought.

"Me and some of the guys are going down to get some coffee, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here, relax a bit. But thanks."

"Okay, well, don't tell her I said that 'kay?"

"Okay." He shut the door and turned around, watching as Grace emerged from the sheets. He handed her her badge and gun and kissed her softly, before leaning back and saying with a smirk, "Now, I _wonder_ what we can do in thirty minutes. _Many_ times." He winked at her and flicked his eyes down to the tent in his pants, and then back to her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, I need to go pack, and _you,_ you need a cold shower."

He pouted and whimpered, staring up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"But my Mama hasn't fed me yet." He whined. "And I _need_ to be fed. Breast fed actually." He reached up and took one of her boobs in his hands, massaging it gently.

"Is my Mama gonna feed me?" he asked slyly, looking up at her, grinning. She groaned, "Eric..."

"Pwease mommy?" he said, cupping her breast and placing soft kisses on it. "_Pwease?" _

She didn't answer, just laced her fingers into his hair, and he took that as an excuse to go on. His teeth pulled on her nipple and his hands were drawing slow, lazy circles down her back.

"Shouldn't," she gasped as his hands cupped her ass. "Need to, uh, pack."

"No you don't." He said, his voice muffled by her breast, "Done. I got someone to do it for you last night." He was answered by a loud moan, and then suddenly her hands weren't in his hair anymore, they were running up and down his back, tracing the contours of his muscles. Her face was buried in his neck, sucking and nibbling it until he couldn't think coherent thoughts.

Her hands moved round to his chest, and her fingernails ran over his nipples, teasing them as they journeyed downwards. She caressed along his pecs, and then smashed her mouth into his, ravishing the inside of it with her tongue. She kissed on the side of his mouth, and then on his jaw bone, and then down. Her lips trailed downwards, over his chest, his upper stomach, stopping to swirl her tongue in his belly button and then down some more.

His fingers laced themselves into her hair, and he moaned her name as she continued to travel further and further south. She was going slower, and as her tongue darted out to trace around his belly button again, her hands started sliding up his legs. They brushed over his knees, his thighs, stopped and gently fondled the top of the tent that had grown in his boxers, and stopped right at the waistband, she raised her eyes to meet his, one of her eyebrows cocked and a cocky smirk on her face.

"Fuck. Me." He gasped, his eyes wide as one of her fingers started fondling the waistband.

"That's the general idea honey." She said with a smirk, and her hand slipped inside his boxers and wrapped around his hard cock.

"Dear _God_ Gracie, you have _NO_ idea what you're doing to me." He whimpered.

"Oh I can guess," she said, her other hand sliding his boxers off. She started moving it up and down, and Eric groaned. She went faster, and suddenly covered his shaft with her mouth. She ran her teeth along the sides, her tongue swirling around his dick, her head bobbing up and down. He cried out her name, and she smiled as she went on, bobbing her head up and down faster and harder.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled away, and she cried out in protest and was silenced by his desperate mouth.

"Eric! Why did you do that?" She gasped as she tore herself away from him.

"Can't." He gasped, his eyes desperate and hungry, "Need _you_." She smiled, and crawled back onto him, straddling his stomach and lowering herself down so her breasts were hanging over his face.

"God, I love your breasts." He said, before catching one in his mouth and sucking on it hard. She laughed and moved down, kissing him passionately as she positioned herself above him. He flipped them over suddenly and buried himself in her in the same movement. She cried out and gasped his name as he started to pound into her. He was so _big_ she thought, and each time he slammed back into her, she felt a fantastic wave of pleasure wash over her. His hands were gripping her ass, pulling her towards him.

She gasped his name as she climaxed and buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came. He kissed her, and continued pounding into her, and soon she felt herself come again. She gasped as he spilt his seed into her, and came seconds later.

He rolled off her, and the collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"Shit Eric," she gasped, "Thank you." She rolled onto her side to stare lovingly at him. He kissed her forehead softly, "You're welcome Gracie Lou," he murmured and pulled her down to cuddle with him. She snorted in the adorable way she did when she laughed as he felt his eyelids droop shut.

"Come on sleepy head. We need to go down, and you need a shower." She pulled him out of bed, and pushed him into the bathroom.

"You not coming in?" He asked. She shook her head, "No, I need to go get some different clothes, and I think that if I do go in, you're not going to want to _shower_." She smirked and grabbed a robe and the clothes they had discarded the night before.

She put on her panties and bra, and grabbed one of Eric's T-shirts. Then, she wrapped the robe around herself and walked off to her room with her evening gown over her arm.

Please _say Mary Jo isn't in_ she thought as she opened the door. She heaved a sigh of relief when she entered her room and found her roommate not there. She hadn't been looking forward to apologising for breaking her nose, and she wouldn't have ever heard the end of it if she'd gone in wearing Eric's T-shirt after never having slept in her bed.

She dumped her gown onto her bed, showered, changed into her 'FBI' clothes, and started stuffing in random objects that the person who Eric had gotten to pack her stuff had missed.

She grabbed her bag, and started heading downstairs, humming to herself happily.


End file.
